


Fireworks

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrations, Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble, Fireworks, Gen, HobbitYule, Intentionally Ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf made the fireworks for the coronation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31st and final day of Hobbit Advent/Hobbit Yule, prompt word Fireworks.

* * *

Of course Gandalf made the fireworks for the coronation. He would make them for several subsequent weddings as well. Fireworks like stars and comets, waterfalls of light in gold and crimson, violet and emerald, ribbons and streamers and sparkling gems. They went off with crackles and bangs, whistling up into the night sky over the slowly clearing rubble of Dale, new stone already in rising in places. New beginnings, new alliances, new friendships slowly being built along with the rehabitation of both Mountain and city. Even the Greenwood lent aid and agreement, as well as trade. Cause for celebration indeed.


End file.
